


S&M

by Scarlette_Rayne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlette_Rayne/pseuds/Scarlette_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-shot BDSM piece featuring our two favorite ladies Emma and Regina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina sighed as she watched Henry make his way down the step to Kathryn’s car. She waved at her from the doorway watching as her pretty blonde friend gave her a warm smile. She turned heading back inside as she heard the car pull out of the driveway. Pausing in the beautiful wooden foyer she made her decision. She kicked off her heels and reached around cutting the front lights on. Her visitor would know what that meant. She bit her lip contemplating before making her decision. Slowly, her stocking clad feet pressing into the plush white carpet she went into her study finding the half full bottle of scotch. She wrinkled her nose, never having developed a taste for the stuff but her guest preferred it for some strange reason and she was always an accommodating host.

She made her way back to the foyer setting the bottle and a crystal rocks glass out on the small marble table. The glass clinked as it connected with metal, causing a light shiver to race down her spine. She glanced back at the door making sure it was unlocked before slowly making her way up the white washed stairs. She paused at the end of the hallway considering before shaking her head. Her guest would be rather unhappy with her if she were to go through with that plan. She continued to the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway. The closet at the end stood slightly ajar as she stood on her tippy toes reaching underneath the sheets and towels she kept there for guests in case she ever felt the urge to have any over. She never did truth be told but it was nice to have that option if one chose to. Pulling forth the small gold key from the depths of the closet was a bit complicated but she refused to go and get a chair or anything to find it. She put it there for a reason.

Standing back on her own feet, her calves gave a slight twinge of protest. She blinked forcing herself to focus as her heels hit the ground causing a bit of a problem for her. She took a breath, releasing it through her nose before turning towards the only locked door in the house. Henry had once asked her what was in the room but now that he knew she was the evil queen he never asked anything of her anymore. She turned the key in the lock, hearing the tumblers click before she stepped inside.

She sighed as she looked around. The subtle differences in the place showed through. There was a large ring hanging from a leaf designed in steel. Another stood a few mere feet from it anchored tightly to the wall. The bed dominated the center of the room, four posters in the old fashioned style she always hated but felt was necessary for this type of room. The headboard was thick and heavy, subtle rings hanging from each of its posts as well. 

Standing in one corner was a beautiful heavy oak dresser which she walked towards. Slowly she shed the tight red dress. Her bra followed along with the necklace and earrings she was wearing. Standing in nothing but her garter belts, she immediately felt free. She took a breath letting out a soft sigh as she pulled open the first drawer of the large chest of drawers. She smiled tracing her hands over the supple red leather as she lifted it and moved towards the bed. The drawer remained open as she slowly settled carefully onto her knees at the foot. She laid the red leather across her lap biting her lip for a moment before she settled back. It wouldn’t be long now. Her guest would soon arrive.

It didn’t take long really. Just as she was beginning to squirm, the door opened. She took a breath through her nose letting it out slowly as she heard booted feet step across the threshold and into the room. She sat up a bit straighter positioning her body subtly into the proper position. She closed her eyes when she felt an almost tender hand card through her hair, followed by the smack of lips. She’d made the right decision then about the scotch. She preened a bit under the attention as it continued; tender petting that she knew wouldn’t last long but was still appreciated for what it was.

“You’re so beautiful,” Her guest whispered and she sighed happily, a purr drifting uninhibited from her slightly parted ruby red lips.

Slowly the hand drifted away from her thick hair and she heard footsteps followed by the sound of crystal clinking against wood. She waited patiently as slowly the footsteps returned. Her guest knelt in front of her and waited. It was their ritual, their way of setting the mood and letting both of them know their places in this little farce they were playing a part of.

Gently a hand lifted her chin and she looked directly into jade eyes. “Do you want to do this?” Emma asked, forcing Regina to keep eye contact with her. It was the same every time.

“Yes,” Regina answered.

“Are you sure? The moment I put this on you, you’re mine. Is that what you want?” Emma held up the red leather collar she’d picked up from Regina’s lap.

“More than anything,” The mayor answered willingly.

The brunette took a deep breath through her nose, closing her eyes when she felt the familiar leather, slightly warmed by her thighs settle around her neck. Her shoulders sagged ever so slightly as the welcoming relief of being another’s property shot through her. No one would be able to understand this twisted part of her or so she’d once thought. She was always in control, always knew where each pawn on the board was at any given time. She enjoyed the power but sometimes it got to be a bit much and she needed a break. That’s where this obsession had come from. At first it had been dreams, little things like being choked, being tied up so she was helpless, being blindfolded and teased mercilessly as her tormentor did whatever they chose to her. She couldn’t stop them no matter what she did and instead of being scared of it; it turned her on even more than anything else she’d ever done in bed with anyone.

She’d never thought she’d find anyone that would be comfortable with that side of her though so she’d locked it away. But things like this have a tendency to not stay down as we’d wish them to. She found that out the hard way when her son’s birth mother had come rolling into town in an ugly red jacket with a bad attitude. She shivered as she heard Emma fumble with the buckle until it was finally settled at the base of her throat.

“Too tight?” Emma asked, testing it by slipping her fingers in between the leather and the soft skin of Regina’s neck.

“No, its fine…ma’am,” she breathed causing Emma to smile.

As much as she craved not being in control for a short time, Emma craved that sort of control for reasons that were so similar to Regina’s, it was almost frightening. For all of her life, the pretty blonde had never had any control at all. Unlike Regina, who once rid of her mother, had found the power to do as she chose and manipulate those that she needed; the Sheriff hadn’t had that and she craved it like she craved air. When Regina offered up her body to Emma’s will for the first time the blonde had been floored but the sparkle in her eyes had told the mayor she was pleased by the turn of events. 

The blonde stalked around in front of her, a small grin tilting up her lips. “Up,” She commanded watching closely as the shorter brunette woman slid gracefully to her feet trying to exude as much sexuality as possible.

The Sheriff’s hand shot out as soon as the other woman was standing slapping Regina’s right and then left breast in quick succession. The soft flesh bounced slightly, causing the Mayor to let out a soft moan of pained pleasure. The blonde cocked her head watching as Regina’s body shuddered and moved pushing her breasts outward to encourage the stinging attention.

Emma smirked and continued to slap and palm the reddening flesh. The brunette moved ever so slightly, swaying and shivering with each harsh slap of flesh against flesh that echoed in the room. She only stopped when Regina began to mewl softly at even the slightest breath. Her breasts were so heavy and sensitive.

She shuddered and whimpered softly when Emma’s hand palmed her tender flesh as her other hand slid over her flat tummy heading directly between her legs. She spread them when the Sheriff’s hand clamped down on her left inner thigh, her fingers digging into the flesh. She bit the inside of her lip when she felt Emma’s hand find the silk cord resting between her legs.

“Good to know you actually listened for a change of pace.” Emma hummed clearly pleased.

She sighed softly as Emma’s hand continued to slide along her soaked flesh. Her hips tilted into the touch when the other woman drew her hand away completely leaving her bereft. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from begging as her thoughts raced back to earlier in the day. The blonde had appeared in her office, looking wind-blown and slightly crazed.

“Miss Swan what are you doing here?” She’d asked feeling her heart rate accelerate.

Inside the bedroom they were fine with each other, playing and tuning their bodies to the other’s desires as easily as always. But outside of the bedroom, they were still enemies and the Mayor didn’t take too kindly to being reminded of her favored position in the bedroom on the outside.

“On your knees…pet,” Regina gasped at the voice looking at the blonde uncertainly before her knees buckled and she slid down to her knees before the blonde without a second thought. It was the first time Emma had ever abused that power over her but she found herself oddly trusting of the way Emma stroked her hair and spoke to her.

“Since we’re playing tonight I thought I’d up the stakes on you.” The mayor and evil queen both immediately rallied against the treatment but the broken part of Regina, the part that desired to be treasured above all else cried out in relief at the tone of Emma’s voice. The slight possessive note, the timbre of her voice, the hand in her hair all of it made her so happy.

“Do you know what these are?” Emma pulled from her jeans pocket a pair of blue and silver balls. They were about half the size of her palm.

“No,” She breathed.

“They’re called ben wa balls. They’re said to enhance the wearer’s orgasm. At the very least they are quite teasing and can be worn long term.” The blonde grinned.

“And I am to wear them?” Regina asked, her heart rate accelerated as she looked up through hooded eyes at the woman towering over her.

“Yes, all day. Until I come to you tonight and remove them. Will you agree to those terms?”

The Mayor took a moment considering before she nodded, “Yes…ma’am.”

Emma smiled then grabbed her hair pulling her towards the desk.

“Ma’am…please.” Regina murmured, not wanting her desk to be wrecked. She had just organized it.

“Well you’d best be careful my dear.” The sheriff almost snarled the last two words having had them thrown at her a few times during some of their rather epic arguments.

She pushed her up onto the desk, laying her on her back. She ran her rough fingers up her left calf massaging the tight flesh there tenderly. “Why you insist on wearing these heels I’ll never know.” She muttered as she continued to slide along the tight flesh.

The brunette shuddered but didn’t say a word as the blonde continued to touch her.

“But they do make your legs look delicious so I suppose I can forgive you for them. Do not wear them tonight. I don’t like it when you are taller than me.”

“Yes ma’am.” She murmured feeling Emma’s hand slide up her tight skirt and slowly work her panties down.

When they were down as far as they would go with her legs slightly spread, Emma slowly pulled them off.

“Good to find your body is enjoying this even if you want to fight me on it.”

Regina shivered as she listened to Emma’s low growling voice. The woman’s voice, she’d discovered always deepened when she was aroused. Silently she lifted her hands above her head, locking her wrists in place. It was her way to show her submission to the other woman.

The sheriff grinned leaning over her. “Look at me Regina.” She commanded.

Big brown eyes locked with lust filled jade ones. She whimpered as she felt the first ball slide inside of her. Emma waited patiently as her hips began to move and finally stopped, settling back into their previous position. She pushed the second ball inside and gave the silken cord a tender pull causing Regina to gasp as the balls rocked inside of her body.

Teasingly showing her what these balls would do, Emma rocked her hips to and fro. The brunette gasped feeling the balls rock and hit against each other causing sensation to boil inside of her body. She moaned and whimpered as the Sheriff continued to tease her in such a manner until finally she pulled the Mayor carefully to her feet and set her back down on her chair. “There you go. Until later…pet.”

“Where’d you go?” Emma asked, bringing her back to the present.

Regina hesitated knowing how angry the other would be with her for not being in the moment but knew she had to respond. “I was thinking about earlier…ma’am.”

“What about it?” Emma asked, clearly annoyed. Her brow always furrowed slightly when she was annoyed.

“About how I…couldn’t keep my mind off of tonight,” The pretty brunette blushed slightly. Despite being the so-called “depraved” evil Queen, she truly was a lady in the truest sense of the word and as such was often embarrassed by the carnal acts that could be committed against one’s flesh. No one, however, would think that given her former relationship with Graham.

“Then why are you thinking about it now?” Emma asked with a false sense of sweetness which caused Regina to flinch.

“I’m sorry…ma’am…it won’t happen again.” Regina dropped her head in supplication.

“See to it that it doesn’t…or I might have to punish you…pet.”

The brunette shivered, but not in fear. She loved and loathed being punished for her mistakes. Emma’s punishments though were much different from the ones she’d received as a child from her mother. Emma’s punishments were sensual and warm; caring in a strange sort of fashion, as though she wanted to own every part of her body. Regina wasn’t used to that sort of treatment but she reveled in the feeling. The abused child in her loved being reminded that she was wanted in such a fashion. That Emma wanted her so much that she needed to tie her down to ensure that she wouldn’t get away. She had never feared being tied down nor the pain as long as it was accompanied by pleasure and the Sheriff always made sure pain came with pleasure.

Emma grinned wolfishly before pushing Regina back until she was lying back on the bed. Immediately the brunette lifted her hands locking them at the wrists above her head as she spread her legs wide open. She never minded being in this position especially when Emma found the silken cords that were still tied to the headboard from their last session. She lifted each wrist in turn watching as the blonde tied the knots on the outside of her wrist. She’d been shocked to learn that the former bailbonds person knew quite a bit about how to tie someone up safely so that there would be no permanent damage done to the body. She couldn’t deny though that she was pleased with her knowledge of every safety method. She had no idea how to go about any of this but the Sheriff clearly wanted to take care of her in every fashion. It was another reason why she felt so secure with her in the bedroom.

The blonde tied her tightly but securely leaving her for a few moments while she retrieved one of the unlit candles that rested in an expensive gold candlestick around the room. Regina craned her neck watching as the blonde drew a lighter from her pocket and lit the candle. She took a deep breath biting her bottom lip as she remembered just how the other woman adored covering her in candle wax. She lay back closing her eyes for a moment as her body trembled with arousal and a bit of fear. It was a heady combination and one she craved above all else.

Emma gave her a wolfish smile as she opened her eyes. “Do you want it?” She asked.

Regina let out a soft whimpered moan and nodded her head furiously. She’d been so nervous the first time Emma had done this to her, but the blonde had given her assurances that if she didn’t like it she’d stop. Well she had liked it and it turned out to be one of the best things they had ever done. She sighed as she felt the air move above her, she knew what was coming. She gasped as her body jerked as the heat of the candle wax hit her bare skin. Her sensitive breasts were slowly coated in the white wax; it dripped down on her skin as she pulled at the ties binding her wrists and kicked her feet. Her back arched upward though still pushing for the wax as it was slowly moved down her body. It dripped lines and paths over her stomach and down her hips. She squirmed as the wax came closer and closer to her need.

Emma continued past that area and onto her sensitive upper thighs. She dripped it all along her skin, coating her in thick wax. She shifted and moved unable to keep herself still despite Emma’s soft words telling her to behave, to let her have control. She sighed as the candle was moved away from her body. She opened her eyes, her chest heaving as she stared at the blonde who tenderly pushed her hair back from her face. She leaned into the gentle touch unable to help herself. “Good girl,” Emma purred. “You did so good,” she praised watching as pretty brown eyes practically glowed at the prideful tone of her voice.

Regina watched as Emma slid to her feet. She bit her lip wondering what the blonde was doing until she came back tossing a familiar leather harness on the bed. The brunette bit her lip knowing what was coming. It was one of her favorite parts of their evening together. She tilted her hips up subconsciously oh so ready for it.

“Had enough teasing pet?” Emma asked tracing her fingers through the random patterns she’d made on golden skin with the white candle wax. “White is a good color for you,” She murmured.

Regina looked away, a frown marring her pretty face despite her flushed cheeks she still managed to look thoroughly debauched but incredibly sad. The blonde cocked her head and as the brunette refused to acknowledge her words.

“Of course,” Emma continued climbing onto the bed as brown eyes came back towards her. “I like you much better in red…or nothing at all. Like right now. Seeing you all stretched out and ready for me really gets my blood boiling.” The line would’ve sounded cheesy had she not been so aroused, she thought hazily as Emma pressed her still clothed body against her wax covered one. She shivered and pushed her body up against the one above her, feeling her heart rate accelerate even further if that were possible.

She gasped as Emma rocked her jean covered sex against her and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out. “Now now, none of that,” Emma smirked. “You know I like to hear you.”

“Yes…ma’am.” Regina moaned as the blonde continued to rock against her. Slowly the blonde pulled away and sat up fully. She shucked her jeans and over shirt leaving her in nothing but her tank top and panties. She stood up before slowly pulling those off as well. Regina moaned out loud longing to bury her face between the blonde’s legs and worship her in the way she’d been taught to from all of their previous sessions. She unconsciously licked her lips, letting the other woman know exactly what she had in her mind.

“No, no. Not right now. Right now it’s time for your reward for being such a good girl.”

Regina’s bottom lip wobbled as her hips began to move ever so slightly at the thought of being pleasured first. She heard the rings of the harness clack together as Emma picked it up and slid it up her well-muscled legs. She kept her eyes on the ceiling as she felt the bed dip and suddenly Emma’s soft pale face was floating above her eyes. She looked up at her as she felt a gentle hand traced along her cheek. “Lift your head pet.”

Regina did as she was told, as Emma’s legs settled on either side of her head before the blue silicone shaft slid between her lips. She closed her eyes swallowing to allow the silicone to slide down her throat. She pulled back licking at the head of the fake cock as though Emma would actually be able to get pleasure from it. She heard a breathy moan from the blonde as she slowly rocked the base against her giving her pleasure. She sighed happily as she squirmed ever so slightly. Having been teased to almost the point of over stimulation she was beyond ready for whatever Emma had planned for her.

Slowly the Sheriff pulled the shaft from between the brunette’s lips and slid away from her. It took a bit of maneuvering but finally she settled between Regina’s spread thighs. Using her hand to guide the shaft she brought it to Regina’s opening. The prone woman gasped, her eyes shooting to Emma’s face. It hadn’t escaped her notice that she hadn’t pulled the ben wa balls from her body. As though reading her mind, the blonde gave a deep chuckle. “They’re supposed to enhance your orgasm as well.” Without further ado she pushed into Regina’s overly sensitive body.

Regina almost screamed at the feeling. Her hands clawed at her bindings as her hips arched upward. Emma didn’t give her much time to adjust; instead she favored short swift strokes that caused the balls to slide against each other inside of her. It was the most erotic sensation she’d ever felt in her entire life. She threw her head back feeling her body stretch deliciously around the silicone shaft the blonde was using to fuck her. She whimpered pushing her breasts up as Emma grabbed them tightly and pushed them together. She dipped down carefully keeping her thrusts shallow and fast as she sucked both nipples into her mouth. She nipped at them with her teeth, the small amount of pain centering Regina better than anything else ever had. She whimpered as she felt her mind slam back into her body instead of out in the stratosphere. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as Emma nibbled her nipples again. She pushed her chest up, moaning softly as the pleasure slowly intensified.

“You’d best not come until I tell you to,” Emma panted.

“Please…ma’am. Oh please.” Regina whimpered.

“I said no. Behave pet. You’re walking a fine line tonight.”

The brunette bit her lip as her body continued to move with the other woman’s each movements. The rhythm was perfect as the blonde went right back to sucking and nipping at her nipples once again. She could practically hear the Sheriff purring over the sounds of the headboard cracking against the wall. She bit down on her lip practically drawing blood as the blonde slowly pulled out and slid the silicone shaft over her hard clit. She whimpered as her hips involuntarily moved towards the source trying her hardest to press down on it even as the blonde teasingly pulled it away. “We’re not done pet, not by a long shot.” She panted.

Regina shivered as she stared up at the blonde’s flushed face and shivering torso. She parted her lips and smiled. “I’m ready…ma’am.”


	2. So Happy I could die

The pounding beat of the music shook the walls of the club as Regina swallowed. It was the first time she’d been taken out in such a capacity and while Emma had assured her no one would recognize her the former mayor was still nervous about this. She didn’t lift her head as she felt Emma’s hand swipe over her lengthening hair. Emma had told her she liked it long and wanted her to grow it out. She had willingly obliged. It fell in thick waves to almost her shoulder blades now. Tonight though Emma had insisted she braid it down her back.

She had done as the blonde had asked, always willing to indulge her when they were in private. Her fingers hadn’t worked long hair in so long that she wasn’t sure what to do for a moment; but they had come through. The french braid was simple and elegant just the way she liked to look now a days. She sighed as she felt Emma give a tender tug on her forearm. They pushed through the crowd of other revelers and moved towards a set of stairs. Emma sat down on the bench. Instead of sitting beside her as Regina would’ve done typically she sat on the floor trying not to think about the stickiness of it or the way her long tight black skirt was likely going to be filthy when they left.

Emma leaned forward, purring happily. “You look so pretty on your knees.”

If the blonde hadn’t spoken in her ear she wouldn’t have known she had even said a word. It was so loud. Regina hadn’t wanted to go but her blonde mistress had insisted they come out tonight. They were spending the weekend in Boston surrounded by strangers. Emma had been dying to bring her to some sort of club setting like this. It was a way to exert more control over her. It was one thing for Regina to submit in private; it was another thing entirely for her to submit surrounded by people at least that was what Emma had said to her in their hotel room earlier that evening as she’d buckled the supple black leather collar around Regina’s neck.

Regina shook her head, last time she got caught up in her memories she was punished for her mistake. She wouldn’t make it again. She was a good girl, Emma constantly told her she was, she’d learned her lessons well. She laid her hand on Emma’s calf feeling the harder leather of her boots. She leaned against her thigh for a moment nuzzling gently as Emma’s hand slowly caressed her long black braid.

She looked up with a frown when a girl carrying a tray and dressed rather scandalously came towards them. The leather of the girl’s corset creaked as she leaned over all but pushing her full chest into Emma’s face. She leaned a bit heavier on the other woman’s leg wanting to keep her attention as she noticed her Sheriff was ogling the girl’s assets. Emma ordered herself a beer and turned her eyes down to her sweet pet that was all but crawling up her leg to get into her lap.

She smirked and leaned forward so that she would be heard. The little chain on Regina’s leash, that was attached to her belt loop jingled ever so lightly though it couldn’t be heard over the driving beat of the music.

“Don’t worry pet, you’re the only one for me.” She pulled away, with a small laugh at the way Regina seemed to preen at the words.

Regina looked up at her through heavy eyelids. She offered a small smile as Emma continued to pet her braid. She sighed as her thoughts ran back to earlier. Maybe she wasn’t as good as she thought she was.

“I laid out your outfit on the bed pet.” Emma had purred in her ear.

Regina twisted so that she was looking over her shoulder demurely. “I’m sure it’s lovely.”

Emma smirked. “There’s a small something that I think you’ll be quite pleased with. I once promised you I’d get you something like it to wear in public…underneath your clothes.”

Regina shivered and bit her bottom lip, trying to remember that exact conversation. The blonde shifted the long black skirt on the bed revealing her gift and the pretty brunette felt a bright smile cross her red lips.

“You got it.” She was smiling happily.

“Of course I did. You act like I wouldn’t.”

The Mayor turned looking at the Sheriff with a bright smile. “Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you got it.”

“I know how badly you wanted it.” The blonde offered. “It was something I must admit didn’t cross my mind until you suggested it but then I started to think about it and I realized how much I would enjoy something like that. Knowing that I hold the key…to your…treasure.”

The pretty brunette flushed. “Will you keep it safe…ma’am?” She fluttered her eyelashes unable to stop playing a bit with the blonde.

Emma growled grabbing the towel she’d wrapped around her after getting out of the shower. She yanked it off and immediately grabbed Regina’s small breasts, kneading them in her hands. “Do you really need to ask that question?”

Regina shook her head dropping her chin to her chest. “I’m yours.” She murmured. “Do with me what you will.”

“Always, pet but I promise you’ll enjoy it too.”

“I always do.” 

She released the mayor’s breasts and grabbed the leather belt off the bed. Sliding it around her waist, she locked it into place with the small silver locks. Regina smiled happily feeling Emma pull the leather up between her legs and settle it in place. When the third lock clicked she turned to look at her blonde mistress. A bright smile crossed her face as the Sheriff reached for her hands holding them out from her body to admire the leather around her waist, covering her from view.

“I love it. Why didn’t I get this for you sooner?” She asked.

Regina shrugged, “It’s here now and you’re the only one with the key.”

“Which I will keep close to me,” Regina watched as Emma pulled her necklace off and opened the clasp. She slid the key onto it and put it back around her neck where it rested next to her heart.

The sheriff reached for the familiar black leather collar and tenderly buckled it around Regina’s neck. She pulled her hair out of it and smiled at her. “Braid your hair tonight. It’s pretty when you do it that way.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Regina shook her head smiling softly as she felt Emma wrap her hand firmly around her braid and tug. She lifted her face but kept her eyes down.  “What did I tell you about drifting off like that?” She had to yell to be heard over the pounding base.

The brunette’s pretty lips lifted in a small smile. “I was thinking about my special present.”

The blonde arched a brow not saying a word.

“I love it…ma’am…”

Emma smiled reaching up and touching the key through her black tank top. Regina’s heart fluttered as she leaned back against the Sheriff’s toned thigh. She nuzzled her leg through her jeans feeling Emma’s hand trail down the black silk covering her back. She sighed softly as the lights slowly went down and the music suddenly stopped. She sat up slightly looking up towards the high platform beside the DJ booth.

“Oh the show is starting.”

The Mayor’s brow furrowed as she looked up at her blonde lover and then back to the stage. She looked up watching as two women came to the stage. The taller blonde was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and a red silk top that had various black buckles on it. She was also pulling at the smaller brunette’s leash. The pretty brunette had on nothing but a black pvc waist cincher and a black thong. Her thigh high boots didn’t offer any covering.

Regina cocked her head studying her closely. Her breasts which were left completely exposed bobbed and bounced with each step she took. As she was turned Regina realized her hands were cuffed tightly behind her back, pushing her breasts forward further. She felt Emma’s hand tighten briefly on her braid and she relaxed further merely taking in the sights now. The smaller brunette also had on nipple clamps. She bit her lip, she’d actually begged Emma to get her a set but the blonde had yet to do that. She had just gotten her chastity belt; she supposed she’d best not be greedy. She pressed a small kiss to the inside of Emma’s knee as the taller blonde dragged her partner to the center of the stage. The girl’s hands came undone only to be bound in a spread eagle fashion along with her legs.

The Mayor bit her full bottom lip as a shiver ran down her spine, she loved being in that position at home. Emma always teased her when she was in that position with various different toys. She wondered if she’d get lucky and the blonde had brought along their favorite restraints. She would love being bound like that before the night was through.

The cracking of the whip didn’t startle her as it seemed to most people. She saw a few people jump but she merely watched fascinated as the blonde drew the bull whip back and brought it down. The crack it made when it came in contact with bare skin made her shiver. She knew just how pleasurable the kiss of the whip could be though Emma never used a bull whip on her.  Her mistress preferred a black leather riding crop and a strong wooden paddle. A bull whip brought up too many memories for her sweet pet, Emma had stated and Regina found herself falling even more in love with her.

When they’d first started this relationship, the Sheriff had insisted she know everything about Regina’s past that might hinder or harm her by way of their activities. She’d made Regina write down all of the experiences she’d ever had in childhood recognizing the haunted look of an abused child in her eyes rather quickly. One of the things Regina had written had been about how her mother had starved and beaten her for three days as a punishment for getting her dress dirty when she was eight years old. The bull whip had been her mother’s delightful tool that she was still a bit afraid of.

She sighed as her pretty bow lips turned down in a frown. She had so hoped not to think about that tonight. Emma must’ve sensed her sadness for she drew Regina off the floor and into her lap wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly. She burrowed against her mistress smelling her perfume and the soft scent of cinnamon that always clung to her. “Let’s get out of here. I should’ve known they were going to do something like this.”

“I don’t want to leave ma’am. May we please stay? I want to watch.” She murmured softly by the blonde’s ear.

“The moment it gets too much you tell me and we’re leaving.”

“I will ma’am.” She promised. “May I keep sitting in your lap?”

“Yes, you can sit in my lap until the show is over and then it’s back to the floor.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She leaned heavily against her blonde mistress finding immediate comfort in the way Emma’s hand wrapped around her braid as though trying to anchor her to the moment. Her other arm stayed tight around her waist.

When she finally looked back up at the show, the blonde had dropped the bull whip in favor of a wooden paddle not unlike the one Emma had used on her a few times. She watched as she caressed her slave between her legs and couldn’t help but squirm a little in Emma’s lap. She knew how good that felt having been teased like that before.

Emma chuckled by her ear. “Remembering how good that feels pet?” She asked as though she could truly read her mind.

Regina bit her lip and nodded, “Yes, ma’am. I love when you do that to me.”

“I know. That’s why I do it so often. You love to be teased don’t you my little pet?”

Regina nodded earnestly, her brown eyes a bit wide as she thought about being teased. She shifted about trying to find a comfortable position as her chastity belt dug into her just a bit. She couldn’t help the slight gasp she let out. Emma tugged her braid. “None of that now.”

“I’m….sorry ma’am.” She was slightly breathless as she spoke.

Emma pushed her tenderly to the floor and stood up. “Come with me. I have a present for you.” The blonde grabbed her bag as they slowly pushed through the crowd heading towards the bathroom. The haughty mayor in Regina stuck her nose up at this sort of thing but the part of her that adored being a pet in every way loved the fact that Emma had thought about her through all this. She kept her head down as they pushed through the crowd, just like the Sheriff had taught her when they were in public. It was so different from how she usually walked but she couldn’t find it in herself not to love it.

When they finally reached the bathroom, which really was nothing but a one stall hallway,

Emma locked the door and pushed her into the stall. Regina lifted her hands clasping them over her head in her usual gesture of utter submission. She lowered her head so that her chin almost touched her chest and smiled when she felt Emma tenderly cup her cheek.

“I know that bothered you whether you want to admit it or not. It bothered me as well but I must admit I couldn’t help but imagine you up there.”

The Mayor bit her lip. “What would you do to me if I was tied up like that, completely helpless…ma’am?”

Emma chuckled a bit breathlessly as she pressed herself up against Regina’s tight body. “So many depraved things,” She murmured as she slowly licked a line up Regina’s neck, stopping at her collar.

The brunette whimpered, her body immediately reacting to even the slightest stimulus. It had been something Emma had eagerly taught her when they’d first started to play. She was to respond to every little caress. She was never to be ashamed of her passion, that’s what she was supposed to do. She was just grateful that the blonde loved how aroused she got from even just the slightest touch and always encouraged it if possible.

Her cheeks flushed immediately, a pretty rosy hue that the Sheriff immediately noticed. “That’s my good girl.” She murmured happily. “I love how passionate you are when I touch you. No one has ever responded to me like you.”

Regina frowned; she didn’t like knowing about any of the blonde’s previous lovers. She turned her head away slightly, upset by the words.

“Look at me Regina,” Emma commanded and she immediately swung her head back and up.

When the blonde was certain she had her full attention she caressed her cheek lovingly. “You’re it for me. You’re mine and I’m gonna keep you as long as you allow me to.”

“Forever.” The brunette murmured.

The Sheriff smiled and nodded, “Forever. No one else will ever take your place with me. I promise.”

The brunette’s smile was so wide, she thought her cheeks would fall off. “I love you…ma’am.” She murmured, meaning it with all her heart.

“I love you too…pet.”

Emma leaned forward pressing her lips to Regina’s warm pliant ones. Regina sighed happily closing her eyes as she parted her lips willingly allowing her Mistress’ tongue entrance to her mouth. She remained in her position as the blonde pulled away and slowly hiked her skirt up. “God I love this.” She felt the pressure of Emma’s hand on her leather covered sex.

She smiled, she too loved the chastity belt. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh as Emma unlocked the belt allowing the bottom of it to fall away. She felt her Mistress warm fingers caress her soaking wet flesh and couldn’t help the soft moan that slid from her lips. She did so love to be teased. The woman’s skilled fingers found her clit and stroked it softly applying various amounts of pressure at random until Regina was practically screaming.

When her Mistress pulled away, she couldn’t help the small cry that escaped her throat. Tears were slowly beginning to trek down her cheeks. She was so aroused and ready for anything that her Mistress wanted. She would’ve done anything to be allowed to reach her climax.

“Don’t cry sweet one. You know I’ve left you unsatisfied.” Emma murmured as she licked the tears off Regina’s baby soft cheeks.

“Please…ma’am…please.” She murmured, unable to stop herself.

The Sheriff smiled as she pulled away. “I’ll make it better pet. I promise.”

Slowly she lowered her tight jeans revealing the black leather harness. Regina looked down and then up gratefully at Emma. She always knew what she needed.

“Get my bag and look inside.” Emma commanded with a small smile as Regina slid to her knees. She ignored the fact that she was in a dirty bathroom stall and pulled out the familiar purple dildo. It was thick but not long, the perfect thing to fill her up. She smiled holding it up in both her hands as Emma took it from her and fixed it into place in the harness.

Regina stayed on her knees and parted her cherry red lips knowing exactly what her blonde mistress would want from her.

“You always know exactly what I like.” Emma praised with a smile as she turned to face the brunette fully. She slid the silicone over her bottom lip, watching attentively as Regina continued to sit completely still allowing her to do as she chose.

“Take it in. Get it wet enough for you.” The Sheriff spoke, with a low voice. Her eyes were half lidded.

Regina leaned forward doing as she was told willingly. She swallowed around the silicone and pulled back licking at the head as though Emma could truly feel what she was doing. She slowly pulled away when Emma motioned for her to and went to stand back against the wall. Emma lifted her legs, pulling them around her waist and hoisting her up against the wall. The brunette lifted her hands back above her head locking them in place without a word.

Slowly Emma aligned her with the strap on and pushed into her as she sighed. Her eyelashes fluttered as her back arched ever so slightly.

“Feel good?” Emma breathed, holding her hips steady to allow Regina time to adjust.

“Yes…you know I always love how it when you’re inside me ma’am.”

“I know. That’s why I brought it.”

Regina nodded as Emma slowly rolled her hips. She let out a soft mewling sound unable to help herself. It felt so good. She shifted her own hips trying to get more. The blonde smirked and continued to roll her hips slowly. Regina groaned low in her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut. She knew she was due to be teased. She knew her Mistress knew how much she loved to be teased and used it to her full advantage.

The slow rolling thrusts continued for what seemed like hours until the beautiful brunette couldn’t take it anymore. When she finally broke down and begged the blonde merely smiled.

“That’s it,” The blonde panted. “Beg me for it and maybe I’ll let you have more.”

“Please ma’am…please…please ma’am.” She pleaded as tears began to flow anew down her cheeks. She was so aroused it was beginning to hurt.

“Hush now. You know I’ll give you what you need.”

Regina nodded as Emma leaned forward, pressing her chest against hers for a moment. She breathed softly before slowly pulling away and beginning to thrust a bit faster. The brunette moaned happily and arched her back trying to roll her own hips into Emma’s thrusts. It felt so good. The faster Emma went the wetter she seemed to get as her body reacted to the stimulus.

“Ma’am….ma’am please may I come?” She whimpered as the familiar tightening in her abdomen began.

“Do you want to come?” Emma panted as she was doing most of the work.

“Yes ma’am. Please ma’am. Please.” Regina was crying now unable to help herself.

Emma thrust a few more times listening to her pet’s crying and soft pleas to be allowed to reach her climax. She smiled softly before leaning forward.

“Come Regina.” She commanded, grinding her stomach down on Regina’s clit.

The beauty screamed out unable to stop herself as she reached her ending. Emma groaned thrusting herself against the shaft a few more times before a shuddering climax took her as well. She sighed as she slowly lowered her pet back to her feet. “Keep your legs spread.” She murmured, still breathing heavily. “I’m going to put your belt back in place.”

Regina whimpered but did as she was told, her eyelashes fluttering. She felt Emma tighten the belt back between her legs and sighed happily. She smiled when she heard the lock click. 

“Can you walk? It’s time to go home.”

“Home…ma’am?”

“Back to Storybrooke. We’ve been gone too long and there is something I want to do to you when we get there.”

Regina smiled softly opening her eyes and meeting her Mistress’ bright green eyes. “Promise?” She asked with a small smile.


End file.
